from high school to immortal:part 1 high school
by thegods
Summary: annabeth leave san fransisco and go to manhattan. there she meet new friends and love


סיפור זה יהיה סדרה בא אנבת' פוגשת את פרסי בתיכון ומה שקורא שם.

בפרק הראשון אביה של אנבת' מספר לה שהם צריכים לעזוב את סן פרנסיסקו ולעבור למנהטן.

**פרק ****1- ****לעבור מסן פרנסיסקו למנהטן**

**נקודת מבט של אנבת****'**

" אנבת', בואי למטה רגע!" צעק אבא שלי.

קודם כל אני אציג את עצמי: שמי אנבת' צייס ואני הבת של אתנה אלת החכמה.

יש לי דיסלקציה לאנגלית משום שאני חצויה ולכן המוח שלי מתוכנת ליוונית עתיקה. יש לי שיער בצבע זהב בלונדיני ועיינים אפורות כענני סערה, צבע עורי שזוף לחלוטין. כולם אומרים שאני הכי יפה בבית ספר אך אני חושבת שהם סתם מגזימים.היו בערך 15 בנים שהציעו לי חברות אבל סירבתי. אני לא יודעת למה סירבתי אבל כאשר סירבתי הייתה לי הרגשה שאפגוש את זה שאני אוהב מאוחר יותר. אני הכי טובה בשיעורי לטינית ובעברית בבית ספר שלי. לאחר שאימי אתנה עזבה את אבא שלי הוא מצא מישהי אחרת והתחתן איתה. להם נולדו תאומים שהם בעצם חצי אחים שלי. עכשיו אני בת 16 אבל כאשר הייתי בת 12 אימי פגשה אותי ונתנה לי ליום הולדתי כובע יאנקיז שאם אני שמה אותו על הראש אני נעלמת. מאז ראיתי את אימי רק פעמים בשביל להודיע לי דברים או סתם בשביל לראות אותי. כמעט כל שבוע תוקפת אותי מפלצת אז אחת הפעמים שאימי ראתה אותי היא נתנה לי סכין מארד שמימיי ואמרה לי להשתמש בזה נגד מפלצות( אני די טובה אם הסכין שלי דרך אגד).

עכשיו אני נמצאת בביתי וקוראת אדריכלות עתיקה עד ששמעתי את אבי קורא לי.

"אני באה אבא" צעקתי

ירדתי במדרגות לכיוון הסלון. הסלון היה גדול עם שלושה ספות שעל אחת מהן ישב אבי. אבי הוא היסטוריון הידוע ביותר בעולם, אז הוא צריך לפעמים לנסוע ממקום למקום.

"שבי!" אבי פקד עלי בצורה רגועה.

הסתכלתי על אבי ולאחר מכן שאלתי אותו "בשביל מ קראת לי אבא"?

הוא הסתכל עלי בצורה קצת עצובה עם העיינים שלו בצבע חום ואמר:

"אנבת' אנחנו עוזבים את סן פרנסיסקו ועוברים לגור במנהטן " אמר מרכין ראש

פתאום עייני התמלאו דמעות וצעקתי:

"מה למה אנחנו צריכים לעבור!"

אבא שלי קם והתקרב אלי, שם ידו על הכתף שלי, הסתכל עלי בצורה עצובה ואמר:

"אני יודע שקשה לך אבל תדעי שרשמתי אותך לבית ספר גוד תיכון, אומרים עליו שהוא הבית ספר הכי טוב שיש"

"אבל כל החברות שלי נשארות פה ולא בא לי לעזוב אותם" צעקתי עם ארס בקולי

"אני יודע מה ההשלכות אבל את תראי שבסוף תודי לי שלקחתי אותך לשם" אמר אבי, הוא שפשף את כתפי והלך למטבח. עמדתי שם בערך 10 דקות עד שהחלטתי לעלות לחדרי. עליתי במדרגות למעלה לכיוון החדר שלי, פתחתי את הדלת ונכנסתי פנימה. לקחתי את האייפון 4 שלי והתקשרתי לחברתי הטובה ביותר לילי. לילי היא החצויה היחידה בבית ספר חוץ ממני, אביה הוא אפולו.

"הלו" שמעתי קול מהקו שני

"היי לילי זאת אנבת' מה נשמע?" שאלתי

"הכל טוב, אני לא רוצה להיות לא מנומסת אבל למה התקשרת אלי?" לילי ענתה

"היום אבא שלי אמר לי שאני עוברת לגור במנהטן" אמרתי בקול כעוס

"מה?" צעקה לילי "גם אני עוברת למנהטן לבית ספר שנקרא גוד תיכון" המשיכה. הרגשתי שעצמותיי מתחזקות שוב וחיוך עלה על פני:

"גם אני הולכת לגוד תיכון במנהטן" אמרתי עם שמחה בקולי.

"זה נהדר אז מתי את עוברת למנהטן?" שאלה לילי גם נרגשת.

"אבא" צעקתי מעבר לטלפון

"מה?" שמעתי צעקה

"מתי אנחנו עוברים למנהטן?" שאלתי

"מחר, למה סיפרת לחברות שלך שאת עוזבת" שאל

"כן עוד מעט אני יגיד לך טוב? אני רגע בטלפון" צעקתי

פתאום שמעתי מהטלפון מלמול אז לקחתי את הטלפון ואמרתי:

"אני עוברת מחר, מתי את עוברת?" שאלתי

היא נשמה נשימה עמוקה ואמרה "מחר גם".

"מה!" צעקתי "אז נראה אחד את השני מחר נכון?" שאלה לילי

"כן" עניתי

"טוב אז ביי" אמרה וניתקה

לקחתי נשימה עמוקה וירדתי למטה. הלכתי למטבח שבו אבא שלי ואימי החורגת הכינו ארוחת ערב. כאשר אבי הביט לכיווני הוא רץ אלי ושאל:

"נו מה רצית לספר לי אנני?"

חייכתי אליו חיוך גדול מאוד ואמרתי:

"גם לילי עוברת מחר למנהטן ללמוד בבית ספר גוד תיכון"

הוא הסתכל עלי ופתאום חיוך התפשט על פניו, הוא חשב לרגע קצר ולאחר מכן אמר:"רואה אנני, כבר יצא לך טוב" הסתכלתי אליו והנהנתי ורצתי לחבק אותו. בהתחלה הוא נבהל מעט אבל לאחר מכן לקח את ידיו וחיבק אותי גם.

"אז אנני את יכולה להתחיל לארוז" אמר

הנהנתי ורצתי לחדרי בשביל לארוז

**נקודת מבט של פרסי**

הלכתי לכיוון כיתתי עד ששמעתי את תאליה צועקת "פרסאוס ג'קסון בוא לפה!"

תאליה היא הבת של זאוס וגם בת דודה שלי. אבי הוא פוסידון שליט האוקיינוסים ורעידות האדמה. בגוד תיכון נמצאים כל החברה מהמחנה שלי שנקרא מחנה החצויים. יש את בן דודי ניקו שאביו הוא האדס, יש את האחים סטול, את קלאריס, קייטי, גרובר, ג'וניפר, סלינה ומלקולם. אני הכי מקובל בבית ספרי וכל הבנות רודפות אחרי. כל הזמן אני שואל את תאליה למה הם רודפות אחרי אז היא אומרת פשוט כי אני ניראה היפה ביותר בבית הספר( חוץ מניקו- לפי דברי תאליה). יש לי עיינים ירוקות כים, שיער שחור משחור וצבע עורי שזוף. ניקו ותאליה נחשבים עכשיו לזוג הכי לוהט בבית הספר. כל הזמן באים אלי ילדות ומציעות לי אבל אני מעיף אותם. לא בגלל שהם מכוערות פשוט הם לא הטעם שלי. אימי, סאלי ג'קסון מנהלת היי טק המפוסם ביותר בעולם, אז אני עשיר ואני גר בבית גדול אבל אני לא משוויץ בזה.

היום יש לי שיעור לטינית אז נכנסתי לכתה אז ששמעתי את תאליה קוראת לי אז באתי אליה. לדעתי תאליה ניראת הכי טוב מכל ילדות בית הספר, יש לה עיינים כחולות חשמליות, שיער שחור ועור שזוף, אבל אל תחשבו שאני אוהב אותה כי אני לא. היא לבשה היום חולצת T ומכנסי ג'ינס.

"למה אתה לא אומר שלום מתי שאתה נכנס לבית הספר?" שאלה תאליה נועצת בי מבט

"סתם" מלמלתי

היא באה לידי ותפחה על הכתף שלי ואמרה:

"יאללה בוא לשיעור לטינית שלנו"

הנהנתי והלכתי לכיתה. באמצע השיעור שלנו נכנסה המנהלת ואמרה:

"מחר יצטרפו לכיתתכם שני בנות חדשות מסן פרנסיסקו. ברגע שהמנהלת אמרה את המשפט שמעתי לחשושים אז פניתי אל גרובר שהסתכל עלי ואמרתי:

"איך לדעתך הם נראות?"

הוא גיחך ואמר:" לא יודע ולא אכפת לי יש לי את ג'וניפר וזה כל מה שמעניין אותי". חייכתי אליו והחזרתי את מבטי למנהלת כאשר המשיכה ואמרה"

" לבנות קוראים: לילי רוקסן ואנבת' צייס. חשבתי שני אני מכיר את שם המשפחה צייס עד שנזכרתי שפרנסיס צייס הוא ההיסטוריון הגדול ביותר בעולם ויש לו פגישות עם אימי לגבי עבודתה. חייכתי לעובדה הזאתי. שאר היום לא היה מעניין אז כאשר נגמר בית ספר מהר רצתי הביתה.

**נקודת מבט של אנבת****'**

עכשיו אני במטוס שמטיס אותי למנהטן. פתאום מישהו עצם לי את העייינים אז שאלתי:"מי זה?"

"תנחשי" אמר קול מוכר

"לילי" אמרתי, פתאום היא פקחה את עיניי ולהפתעתי זאת באמת הייתה לילי אז חייכתי אליה ואמרתי:

"מה גם את על המטוס הזה?"

היא חייכה והנהנה. מהלך הטיסה היה משעמם, אני ולילי ישבנו אחד ליד השני ושמענו שירים בפלאפון. לילי הרימה מבט לכיווני ואמרה:

"את יודעת מי נמצא בבית הספר גוד תיכון?"

"לא" עניתי במהירות

היא חייכה אלי ואמרה רק ארבעה מילים:"הבן של סאלי ג'קסון".


End file.
